


James T. Kirk: The World-Renowned Sleep Cuddler

by shivadyne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim falls asleep on the couch and cuddles up to an annoyed Spock. That's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk: The World-Renowned Sleep Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write spock/kirk cuddles so i wrote them. there's no plot or anything???? it was meant to be just cuddles, but it kind of turned into spock being an awkward turtle trying to avoid said cuddles. oops.

James T. Kirk is known to be a lot of things. He's known to be a "player" (a term often used among humans for males who date around whereas the popular colloquialism for that of a woman would be the much less kind word "slut") and he's known to be a risk-taker. He's known to be charming, intelligent, ambitious, and completely incorrigible.

He's also known, among those that he is close to, as a cuddler.

Spock was not one of the people aware of this fact, even though he had heard McCoy complain about the captain's need for close proximity on multiple occasions (usually drunken ones).

"Captain, you must cease what you are doing, " Spock says, his voice sharp and reprimanding. The bite is taken out of his words, however, by the panicked look in his eyes and the uncomfortably stiff line of his spine from where he sat up, ram-rod straight.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Jim slurs back, probably drooling all over Spock's uniform. In a mostly unconscious state, he's managed to find his way over to Spock from where they had been seated on the couch. Well, from where Spock had been seated and from where Jim had previously been sleeping curled up on the other end of it. "I'll get to it in a minute, okay?"

"Captain," Spock repeats, voice rising slightly. He stares straight ahead at an unfixed point, hands twitching at his sides when he feels warm breath on his neck. "Remove yourself from my person."

"Uh huh," Jim responds, obviously not having registered a word of what was said. Spock can't see that his eyes are drifting shut, as his head has become wedged beneath Spock's chin, but he can feel the way his captain goes slack against him and figures it out anyway.

He may think some harsh, illogical words when he realizes why.

"Jim, wake up," he tries this time, hoping the use of his name will make him more likely to listen to him. A small, cynical part of Spock's brain observes that nothing will make James T. Kirk more likely to listen to anyone. 

It's probably right.

"No, gimme five more minutes," Jim groans, voice thick and indistinct due to the disrupted slumber. Another part of Spock's brain might have felt a hint of guilt here, well aware of how exhausting their jobs really are. "M tired, Bones."

Spock almost interrupts this by saying that he's certainly not Doctor McCoy and that he was the one who chose to fall asleep on the couch rather than his own bed, but decided to refrain. It would be illogical, after all, to allow the captain to remain exhausted when he could allow him to gain rest.

Or that's what he told himself as he found a more comfortable position while his captain slept against him.


End file.
